A device for checking pressure sensors is known from German Patent Application No. DE 100 00 133. In this context, the pressure sensors are checked with respect to their function. The device exerts either a static or a dynamic pressure on the pressure sensor and measures its reaction with the aid of its electrical signal. The operativeness of the pressure sensor is verified with the aid of this reaction. The checking is done after final assembly.